Le Pétiole
by The Totem
Summary: The Eds are now adults with their own lives. Someone is after them. Whoever they are, they know where the men live. How can you survive against someone who knows your every move?


**A/N: Hey, guys. If you don't remember me, it's BlueLightingXD AKA Slender Operator. After rereading that old EENE story of mine, I realized that the concepts I used to write about were unoriginal and overdone. So, after months of being inactive on this site, I've finally decided to make my comeback!**

**Now, unlike my other EENE fanfics, this story will be darker and edgier than anything I've ever written. I won't go into M-rated territory though. I'm not ready to cross that line yet. So, without further adieu, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"You have one unheard message from Friday, November 8th, 2019 at 2:57 pm, central time."<em>

_..._

_"Fuck. Double D. It's me, Eddy. Eddy McGee. Look, I know we haven't talked in a while, but you have to pick up. I got a fucked up letter a few days ago, man. I didn't think it was too serious, just you or Ed or even my brother messing with me. But-but things are happening, Edd. They've been getting _into my dorm _and leaving these messed up messages. I think they're in blood. I haven't called the police yet. I wanted to tell you and Ed first._

_I'll be honest, dude. I'm scared. I'm fucking scared! More scared than when we met that asshole I call a brother! I-I wish you and Ed were here. You guys would always look out for me. I appreciate that. Look, just call me back when you get this. I'm not pulling a prank or anything. This is real and I'm freaking out. Just call me back when you get this."_

* * *

><p>Eddward Marion Powell, better known as Edd or Double D, sits on the edge of his bed and pinches the bridge of his nose.<p>

His head hurts and his heart is pounding wildly, as if it'll fly out of his chest. Millions of thoughts are running through his mind as he clutches the phone that he very much wants to let drop to the ground. He feels cold, stiff, and shocked, as if he had just been splashed in the face with a bucket of ice water.

Out of all the situations that had to involve his two comrades and Peach Creek, he didn't even consider this a possibility. Because it wasn't possible.

The college-aged man stands up slowly and carefully walk to his kitchen. His dorm mate Thomas is currently out with some friends. This makes Edd feel nauseous. If anything happens to him, no one will be able to help before it's too late.

The man shakes his head and places a kettle on the stove. His dorm is small and, most importantly, locked. If anything were to have snuck in without him knowing, it would have to be an insect.

He turns off the heat and pours himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves. As he sips the tea, he thinks back to the voicemail he had gotten, no longer too anxious to think. The last time he, Ed, and Eddy talked was almost a year ago when they met up at the cul-de-sac for Christmas. Sure, they would find the time to message each other on those social media sites, but this is the first time he heard either of their voices since then.

Edd thinks about Eddy. The man is notorious for his tricks and pranks, but would he really stoop this low just for a few laughs? Granted, that Christmas the three spent together displayed how much they grew, with Ed doing some freelance writing and Eddy being the manager of a department store. Eddy was no longer a child. He wouldn't pull a prank like this on his fellow Eds.

Edd takes out his phone and dials Eddy's number as calmly as he can.

"For the love of God, answer..."

One ring turns into three rings, which turns into seven rings. He hangs up and suddenly, Edd is gripping the armrests of his chair and calling Eddy for the fourth time, still not getting any sign of life from the other end. By his fifth attempt, he gives up.

_"Please leave a message after the beep."_

"Eddy? I-I received your message. Why have you not answered any of my calls? Are you okay? Have you contacted Ed yet and informed him of this quandary? Goodness, man, this behavior is unsettling, to say the least. Look, as soon as you can, please call me or Ed. Goodbye."

The man lets out a shaky breath and dials the next number that comes to mind.

One ring, two rings, three rings...

_"Hey, Double D!" _greets the oaf on the other end of the line.

"Ed! Thank goodness you picked up!"

_"Jeez, Double D. If you're that happy to talk to me you could've just said!"_

Edd smiles warmly, but he tries to control his emotions. There are more troubling matters at hand.

"Ed, I will admit that I have missed you, but that's not the only reason I am calling."

Ed seems to get the message and changes his behavior quickly. _"What's up?" _he asks, but it sounds more like a statement.

"It's about Eddy. He called me a few days ago and left a voicemail." Before he could elaborate, Ed cut him off.

_"Really? I got a voicemail from Eddy too! It was pretty confusing though."_

Edd's eyes widen in shock. Eddy called Ed already? This is frightening him more and more...

"W-what did he say?"

_"Something about already calling you. The call got cut off after that."_

"Ed, Eddy told me that he was finding disturbing messages left for him around his dorm."

_"...Shit!" _Ed curses.

"Calm down, Ed! Which college is Eddy currently attending?"

_"I think it was... Peach Creek University."_

"Okay." Edd begins, pacing back and forth. "I'll try to contact him again. If he doesn't pick up, I'll let you know."

_"Yeah. D-Double D, I'm scared."_

"I am too. Look, just don't worry Ed. I'm sure everything will be fine." the man lies through his teeth.

_"Y-yeah. Bye, Double D."_

"Bye."

Edd hangs up and immediately tries to call Eddy again. After three rings, the phone is answered. All that can be heard is static, though.

"H-Hello?"

An ear-piercing screech of static booms from the phone, forcing Edd to drop it. The man rubs his ear and bends down to pick up it up. At that moment, he gets a text alert. The number is blocked.

He doesn't want to pick it up. He knows what it is already, even without looking at it. He doesn't want to. He _doesn't want to._ But he has to.

_"Uncertainty is more unpleasant than unpleasant certainty." _he tries to tell himself.

The man reaches out with a shaky hand and weakly grabs the phone, checking the text. Only two lines.

_Everything will NOT be fine. Sleep tight, Eddward Powell.  
><em>


End file.
